hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinseichiri Vega
Shinseichiri Vega (新星塵ベガ Shinseichiri Bega) is a Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure OC by Windra. Vega's alter ego is Cure Nebula (キュアネビュラ Kyua Nebyura) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Elements of Space. Her catchphrases are "For Capella!" (カペラのために！ Kapera no tame ni!) and "What chemistry!" (どんな化学！Don'na kagaku!). Personality Vega is a peculiar young girl with a lot of weird habits and is often dismissed as someone mindless because of them. She is actually quite responsible and mature for her age, often taking matters into her own hands before letting others do things instead, possibly due to her upbringing. She is intelligent in matters of physics, chemistry and astronomy but fails at almost everything else, making it even harder for her to adjust to life on earth. Even languages trouble her, so she first communicates through Prunce, Lala and eventually Serenity before she later learns Japanese. Generally, she keeps to herself and doesn't talk much (aside from her ability to) since she is wary of humans. She usually stays away from humans and 'short-lived' species in general since she is aware that she will outlive them, so she will be alone again and miss all of her friends. Later on, she decides to continue to tell the stories of the Pretty Cures and to watch the universe for them, thanks to her friends. Appearance Despite being an alien, Vega looks a lot like a human except for some minor details. Vega has light sky blue hair that is well kept, except for some strands of hair that stick out. Her hair is quite long, as she never saw the need to cut it, but Vega frequently ties it up so that it doesn't get in her way. Vega's eyes are a light shade of blue, bordering on almost being white and they also have a slightly different form and colour from what is considered normal for humans. Most commonly, she is seen with a light blue skirt and a high-collared white top, over which she wears a grey cape. She wears grey boots and a belt with several pouches attached to it and also only wears one glove. Of course, she wears her Star Color Pendant. When she goes to school, she wears the regular girls' uniform of Mihoshi Middle School, with a light blue tie matching her hair. For school, she also pulls up her hair. In winter, Vega wears a grey jacket with light blue fluffy trimming, a blue cape with the same trimming, blue trousers. She wears long grey boots with trimming and a brown bag. She also still wears her Star Color Pendant. As Cure Nebula, her hair becomes longer and a lighter blue and is styled into a ponytail, held in place by a bow, that separates into three sections with yellow rings at the ends. It is held in place by a bow at the back of her head and she wears a dark blue choker. Her outfit consists of a light blue dress with a layered skirt resembling clouds in different colours, some of them resembling cosmic dust. The dress is sleeveless but it is hard to tell as she wears a grey cape to which her Star Color Pendant is attached and going down the front of her dress is a blue cloud-like pattern. On her waist is the bag for the Star Color Pens and on the back of her dress is a light blue translucent ribbon. She wears blue cuffs on her wrists and light grey socks. Her shoes are grey with a light blue tone at the end. Relationships Hoshina Hikaru - Finding another alien is (as expected) very exiting for Hikaru! Especially since Vega knows a lot about the history of the universe and even though she is reluctant to share it, Vega eventually gives in and tells Hikaru stories from beyond the stars. Hagoromo Lala - Despite Vega coming off as mindless in the beginning, it turns out they have a lot in common, starting with them both being aliens. Also, Lala is one the few people who understand her at the start, before Vega learns to speak Japanese. Amamiya Elena '- '''Kaguya Madoka '- [[Serenity Niku|'''Niku Serenity]] (CureShiningSong's OC) - Serenity is the first (and probably best) friend Vega makes on earth and is responsible for a lot of the changes Vega goes through. Through her, Vega learns Japanese and is one of the reasons Vega starts to keep the stories of the Pretty Cure. Hisakawa Hoshiko (CureFlora0909's OC) - Marie Ella '(Pretty Force's OC) - 'Hoshiwa Mirai '(StarPrecure's OC) - 'Terasu Kotone (Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori's OC) - Fuwa - Fuwa is the one who grants her the ability to transform into a Pretty Cure, like the other Cures. Prunce - Vega mainly uses him as a communicator in the beginning, as he can understand and translate what she is saying before Vega learns to speak Japanese. Takahashi Deneb - Deneb is one of Vega's childhood friends from Capella and the two of them, together with Altair, another friend the three formed a group they called 'Summer Triangle'. After having fled Capella, Vega later receives a message from the two. Altair - Altair is one of Vega's childhood friends. He is from Capella and the son of a high-ranking official, which is how he met the princess, Vega. He also is part of 'Summer Triangle' and sends Vega a message together with Deneb, as he worries about her a lot. [[Urania|'Urania']] - Urania is somewhat of a mentor to Vega, although Vega sees her as a bigger sister. Most knowledge Vega has of space stems from Urania, as she was invited to the palace to tutor a young Vega. Later, Vega starts visiting her on her own. History Deep in space, there live alien races of which nobody has ever heard of before. One of these alien races are the people of the planet Capella, a humanoid race of space dwellers. To the neighboring planets and galaxies, the Capellans are known as "the watchers of space", having kept archives of the universe's history through their long lifetimes. The people of Capella reach maturity like humans but age slower, meaning they outlive them. Capellans are considered adults at 3 capellan lustra, their life expectancy is around 250 capellan lustra, but the royals often live up to 1000 capellan lustra. On this planet, Vega is the only princess. She was supposed to take over the throne after her parents had passed away, but Capella was attacked by the Nottoraiders shortly before the ceremony. Vega's original plan was to negotiate with the invaders however she was forced to flee by some of her guards, separating her from her long-time friends. For some time, she floated around in space, until one day, her ship picks up a strong energy from a far-off planet: Earth. The Pretty Cure have appeared on earth, so Vega decides that this is the place she needs to go. Unfortunately, her ship totals and Vega ends up stuck on earth, without anyone that understands her and nothing on her person. Luckily, there seems to be a town nearby, which turns out to be Mihoshi Town and Vega somehow manages to adapt to this strange new environment. In hopes of somehow repairing her space ship, she starts collecting random bits and pieces, even if she doesn't know what some of them are/do. Making friends on earth On her quest to find some help, Vega meets a human girl named Serenity and through her, Vega eventually learns how to speak human language. She is also the reason Vega decides to write down the stories of the Pretty Cure later on. The two of them become really close friends. When Serenity invites her to come along to meet other humans, Vega is surprised to find that there are several aliens among the new faces and relieved to find that they understand her language properly. Unfortunately, the group is then attacked by Nottoraiders, forcing the girls to transform while Serenity and Vega are still there. Vega is shocked to find that the Pretty Cure were so close to her all along. During the battle, Vega is separated from the others, but is aided by Prunce with her escape, although she feels guilty to leave her friend behind. The days following the battle, Serenity isn't her usual self and keeps her distance from Vega, who is unsure what to do. When Serenity becomes Cure Astro, Vega is proud of her friend and amazed by her abilities. That night, she sees a shooting star and silently makes a wish... Becoming Cure Nebula Vega stays close to her friends and starts to help them search for the Star Princesses, however more often than not, she finds herself protected by them. As she feels useless, she is afraid that they will kick her off the team and leave her all by herself alone again. Vega starts to search for other things she can do to help her friends but is quick to find that, because of her spoiled childhood she can't do most things and in turn also deems the things she can do pointless. She is taken along to yet another attempt at finding the princesses and Vega believes this the last time they will take her along. During their search, they are ambushed by the Nottoraiders and the group is seperated from each other. Vega finds herself with Fuwa, who was previously protected by the others. To prove herself, she decides to protect Fuwa in their stead, but quickly finds herself overpowered. Fuwa is taken from her and she is about to give up, but hears the sound of battle coming from the others. She remembers how much fun she had with her friends and finds herself unwanting to give that up. In a last effort, she gets up once more and with all her power gets Fuwa back to her to protect her. While getting hit by multiple attacks, she shouts that she wants to spend more time with her friends. Fuwa reacts and summons the Twinkle book that creates her Star Color Pendant and Star Color Pen. For the first time, Vega transforms into a Pretty Cure, Cure Nebula. Afterwards, she is assured by her friends that they won't leave her. A message from home One seemingly ordinary night is suddenly disturbed by a meteor hitting the earth near Mihoshi Town. Intrigued, the Cures investigate to find out that the meteor was none at all, instead it was a small space craft! Inside it is a message for Vega, two aliens begging her to come home to save her planet. While it takes her a moment due to damage to the recording, Vega recognizes the aliens as Deneb and Altair, who she is close friends with. Through this message, she also learns that in her absence, Capella was taken over by the Nottoraiders and that the people closest to her were captured. Deneb and Altair only barely managed to escape, thanks to quick thinking on Deneb's part. Just before the message ends, the two reveal that they'll go looking for her and not to worry. Altair attempts to add something more, but something happens and the message cuts. Seeing that they are in danger, Vega wants to save them, but has no way since she is still stuck on earth. With yet another reason to return home, her desire to rebuild her spaceship gets even bigger. During her efforts, she remembers how the three of them met when they were kids and the group they formed, which they called 'Summer Triangle', after the asterism of the stars that share their names. In the squad's effort to cheer her up and take her mind off of her home, they take a trip to space, but Vega wants to take the rocket to Capella, which in the end leads to all of them crashing on the Planet Anex, a plant filled with slaves resembling Kitsudeme. Vega blames he squad for her lost chance at first, but she later realises it was, in fact her fault, at which point she transforms to fight together with the others. She hopes to give the people of the planet a chance to liberate themselves, which leads her to find a Princess Star Color Pen and free the planet. The squad may have been victorious, but they note that Serenity is too serious as the leader of the squad. Vega is convinced that it is at least partially her fault and decides to try and cheer her up, like she had tried for Vega after she found the message from her friends. Reunion During another one of their get-togethers, one of her friends (TBA, hasn't been decided who yet) tells the group about a new student at the school who is always alone and wanting to try to talk to this mysterious girl. Over the next few days, the group gets regular updates until one day, they are told that the girl is looking for her friends. The group decide on inviting her to hang out with them, to which the girl agrees. When Vega arrives at the rocket the next day, this new person is already there, together with (TBA). When she is near enough to make out the details of this person's face, she instantly recognizes her as Deneb, although she is too shocked to say anything at first. When Deneb still hasn't noticed her while she's being introduced as 'Takahashi Kotori' for some reason, Vega can't hold herself back and shouts her friend's name, which gets Deneb's attention immediately. Vega herself is close to tears now and when Deneb welcomes her into a hug, she really starts to cry and apologizes to Deneb for leaving her and Altair alone, all in Capellan due to how flustered she is. After having clamed down a bit, Vega catches Deneb up on what has happened since she fled Capella and how she met her (new) friends, leaving out the parts about the Pretty Cure. Vega asks what happened to Altair since last she knew he and Deneb were still travelling together. Deneb reluctantly explains that they were seperated when their spaceship was hit by an unknown object, but she adds that Altair has to be on earth as well. Vega suggests that Deneb should stay with her from now on, to which she agrees, both happy to be reunited with their friend. Mysterious Mechanic Deneb continues living with Vega and the rest of the Cures on earth, now also fighting alongside to defeat the Notraiders. Travelling with the Cures' rocket reminds the two of them that they still need to build their own space ship to return to Capella one day. Seeing as they'll have to use the resources on earth, Vega and Deneb begin studying them further. While Vega concentrates on analyzing the various materials she hasn't seen before and tests them for their usefulness in space, Deneb decides to start looking around the town in order to be able to aquire enough materials once they prove to be useful. Deneb spends her free time in town, checking out various places while staying in contact with Vega, who tells her what she thinks might be useful. Unfortunately for Deneb, Vega is called away by her friends who need her for something, leaving her alone in town. She calls Deneb back when the Notraiders attack once again and after she arrives to fight with the others, Vega asks where she's been and Deneb tells her how she stumbled upon a mechanic shop with a strange boy, but also how the shop seems like a good lead to start rebuilding their rocket. Vega is elated to hear this news. Alchiba, the lost planet At the corners of the Starry Sky Galaxy, there exists a small planet, almost unnoticed by the rest of the universe. For quite some time, there hasn't been any sign of life from the planet, but the Cures stumble upon it nonetheless. The planet's name is Alchiba as Vega remembers from one of the older records from her home. These records tell of a prosperous and thriving planet but once the Cures arrive there, they are surprised to find it completely deserted, and only ruins are left of its civilisation. Since the planet is so barren, it doesn't take the Cures long to explore it, quickly stumbling upon the more interesting ruins left, for one a mysterious closed chamber, as well as various sites centered around a mysterious woman who seemed to be important on the planet. After being unable to open the chamber, the group sets out to find a way to open it and find an inscription in an alien language (which the aliens of the group can luckily read) starting with the phrase "One for sorrow". The rest of the inscription is sadly obscured and unreadable. Deneb recognizes the phrase from her introduction speech and wonders if it is a coincidence, hoping to investigate at a later point. The group decides to split up to further search the planet, so Vega goes along with (TBA). (TBA) Together at last (TBA) Etymology Shinseichiri (新星塵) - Shinsei (新星) means "nova" while Chiri (塵) means "dust", making "Shinseichiri" mean "Nova dust". A nova is a star showing a sudden large increase in brightness and then slowly returning to its original state over a few months. Vega '''(ベガ) - Is the brightest star in the Lyra constellation. The traditional name Vega comes from a loose transliteration of the Arabic word 'wāqi‘' meaning falling or landing. '''Cure Nebula is a cloud of gas and dust in space. Cure Nebula "The elements hidden deep in space! Cure Nebula!" 宇宙の奥深くに隠された要素！キュアネビュラ！ Uchū no okufukaku ni kakusa reta yōso! Kyua Nebyura! Cure Nebula (キュアネビュラ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Vega. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformation Vega's pendant top pops up, allowing Vega to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a cloud in front of her, which then turns into clouds of space dust, covering Vega and her surroundings. She parts the ones obscuring her from sight and presses her pen against the center of the pendant while she begins to sing. She then draws more lines which turn into space dust that creates her cuffs as well as her boots. Vega touches the pendant again, creating a bigger cloud that forms her dress. She continues to draw, creating her accessories before her hair changes. She then presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and it attaches to her dress. Before the pen flies into the pouch, she twirls it around one last time to make her cape appear. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks Nebula Compound '(ネビュラコンパウンド): Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Nebula is able to perform this attack. Using the Vulpecula Princess Star Color Pen, she can perform an upgraded form of the attack. 'North Star Ascension (ノーススターアセンション): An attack Cure Nebula performs alongside Cure Astro, Cure Comet, and Cure Rocket. To perform this attack, she needs the North Star Compass. Nebula Stardust (ネビュラスターダスト): Another one of Cure Nebula's attacks. Capella Inclusion (カペラインクルージョン): Using the Deep Sky Note, Star Color Pendant and any Princess Star Color Pens, Cure Nebula and Cure Messier can perform this attack together. Trivia * Vega does not have to eat to sustain herself ** Still, she loves eating Star Donuts after being introduced to them * Vega's eyes glow in the dark * Vega's 'birthdate' is January 17th, making her star sign Aquarius * Vega is the second member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad * The background of Vega's profile is a picture of actual cosmic dust, specifically from the Horsehead Nebula * In her transformation, her dress has a turtleneck Gallery VegaNebula.png|Vega and Cure Nebula NebulaDustless.png|Cure Nebula without the cosmic dust pattern on her dress VegaSchoolProfile.png|Vega in her school uniform VegaWinter.png|Vega's winter clothes 77EC715C-719C-410B-A68C-A9B7D612704F.jpeg|Vega in the opening (made by CureShiningSong) VegaTransform2.png|Vega in her transformation VegaTransform.png 175CA5A0-C317-4F1B-BEED-FCCBEDF15A0A.jpeg|Vega transforming together with Serenity (by CureShiningSong) STPCOC04 Serenity and Vega eating Star Donuts.png|Serenity and Vega eating Star Donuts VegaandSerenity.png|Vega together with Serenity, shortly after meeting her STPC-Color Charge! Cure Nebula Pose.png|Cure Nebula at the end of her transformation. (Happy birthday Vega! 17th Jan 2020)) NebulaTransformationPose.png|Transformation pose without background Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Blue Cure Category:Grey Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Royalty Category:Fan Royalty Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Female Cures Category:Aliens Category:Summer Triangle